A plurality of ski racks for a motor vehicle are known from the prior art, which are or may be attached to the motor vehicle outside the motor vehicle. The ski racks positioned outside the motor vehicle are classically fastened to the roof of the motor vehicle, to subsequently fasten a ski or similar item thereto. However, the ski racks externally attached to the motor vehicle are connected to various disadvantages. Thus, the skis fastened to the external ski rack are subjected to strong weather influences, in addition, unknown persons may access the skis relatively easily, so that optimum theft protection is not ensured. Furthermore, the skis attached to the external ski rack have a negative influence on the aerodynamic properties of the motor vehicle (i.e., both the external ski racks and also the skis fastened thereto increase the driving wind resistance and thus also the fuel consumption of the motor vehicle).
To overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, recently a transition has recently been made to positioning the ski racks within the motor vehicle. Thus, for example, DE 102 24 306 A1 suggests a ski rack for the interior of a motor vehicle, which is essentially composed of a metal stand, which may be fastened inside the motor vehicle. The metal stand is to be fastened in the motor vehicle in such a manner that the skis may be accommodated in the metal stand at a diagonal position thereof. In this manner, the skis are to be prevented from being positioned directly on the floor of the baggage compartment. However, the known solution has the disadvantage that it makes the handling of the ski rack more difficult and it is not possible to stow it in a space-saving manner.
The disadvantages of the prior art described above are partially overcome by an achievement of the object which is described in JP 2000135988 A. The cited publication discloses a ski rack which is positioned on a stationary cargo space floor of the motor vehicle. The ski rack is essentially composed of a support plate and a pivot mechanism, the support plate being able to be pivoted from a lower nonuse position, in which the support plate is positioned in a recess in the cargo space floor, via the pivot mechanism into an upper usage position, in which the support plate is positioned raised in relation to the cargo space floor. A ski may be fastened from above to the support plate in the usage position of the known ski rack.
The previously described prior art does allow a space-saving configuration of the ski rack in its nonuse position, but the known ski rack occupies a relatively large amount of room inside the cargo space in the usage position, which may then no longer be used for other cargo. In addition, the handling of the known ski rack is made more difficult, and it may have an interfering effect during loading of the cargo space and/or the cargo space floor even in its nonuse position.
It is therefore at least one object of the present invention to provide a cargo space floor having a ski rack, in which the ski rack may be positioned in a space-saving manner within the cargo space both in the nonuse position and also in the usage position thereof. In addition, it is to be ensured that the handling of the ski rack is simplified and simple loading of the cargo space floor is possible when the ski rack is located in the nonuse position. As a supplement thereto, secure and rapid fastening of the ski to the ski rack is to be possible. The present invention is also based on the object of providing a motor vehicle having such an advantageous cargo space floor, rapid and simple fastening of a ski to the ski rack being possible. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.